One Time Only
by Dedicednu
Summary: Set during Time After Time After Time. Dean and Elliot had been fighting attraction all day until they're finally able to do something about it. No plot. Pure smut.


My first Supernatural fanfic, and it's a porno ficlet no less

Set during Time After Time After Time. Dean and Elliot have a moment before going after Chronos. No plot. Rated R.

Dean didn't really discriminate when it came to sexual partners. Overall, he preferred women. Not only was the whole situation just simpler, but women had breasts. Dean did enjoy a nice pair of breasts. But every once in a while the mood would strike for some sausage and that mood was currently scratching him in some pleasant places as he stared over at Eliot Ness. They'd been feeling each other out for about half an hour now, playing the game to see if the other was interested. Dean was sure something was going to happen.

They had about an hour before they had to go find Chronos and Eliot led him back to the interrogation room where they first met to go over notes. Yeah, notes, Dean thought. It didn't take long before Ness got real close and personal and leaned in close, his eyes tracking Dean's before glancing down at his lips. Shit, that was all Dean needed. He leaned in and capture Eliot's lips with his own to complete the connection. Apparently that was all Ness needed as well in order to shove Dean back against the bricked wall, practically inhaling Dean as he slid his hands up and down Dean's sides. Fuck. Instant erection.

"What do you want?" Dean gasped between kisses, bracketing Elliot's face between his hands. Dean himself was pretty versatile depending on the situation and since this was Eliot Fucking Ness, he'd take him anyway he could get him.

"I wanna fuck you." Eliot grunted, biting Dean's lower lip while grinding their hips together.

The gravely voice sent a chill down Dean's spine and right to his dick. He moaned into Eliot's mouth. But just as soon as it started, his happy little feelings cracked around him. They didn't have any protection. Was he really going to do this? As if sensing his hesitation, Eliot attacked Dean's neck and slid a hand into his pants. Dean's eyes rolled into his head. Fuck yeah, he was going to do this. Eliot's hand unzipped Dean's pants and found their way to his straining erection, licking up his throat to his lips to capture his moan. A few strokes and Dean was cursing against Elliot's mouth.

"Turn around." Eliot grunted.

Fuck. When Eliot Ness told you to turn around, you damn well better do it. Dean turned and faced the bricks, taking a deep breath as his heart raced. He heard the sound of Eliot unzipping his own pants, followed by the sound of him spitting into his hand. Fuck. Eliot liked it dirty. Dean flattened his hands against the uneven wall and braced himself for what he knew was going to hurt. But he wanted it. He took a deep breath and waited. His breath was coming in short pants. This is what he loved about being with men, this unexpected passion, the nervous fumbling. The women he preferred were usually the same type so they were safe and predictable to him, but the men were always so different. He felt Eliot brace himself right at the brink and Dean tried to relax. But Eliot was slow, pressing with tiny increments until the head slid inside him. Dean gasped, the bricks scratching his hands as he gripped for purchase.

"Okay?" Eliot whispered in his ear, his breath gusting over Dean's cheek.

"Yeah," Dean grunted despite the burn. "Keep going."

Eliot slid his hands down Dean's chest and into his pants again. He slid in another inch and rocked his hips.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped as electricity shot through his body. "Right there."

Eliot grunted and started pistoning his hips, hitting that same spot with each thrust. This was going to be fast and dirty, Dean thought, but he didn't care. He was close to coming. He braced his forearm against the wall, pressed his forehead into the crook of his elbow, and used his other hand to start tugging his dick, the tiny brick dust on his palm scraping at his flesh. God the whole thing felt so fucking good he could barely stand it. He rode out the thrusts, Eliot's lips brushing against his neck and sending chills across his body, and Dean wondered why he didn't do this more often. But he wasn't ready to answer those questions. Suddenly Elliot pulled out and by the feel of his arm against Dean's ass, he was jerking off to finish. Dean pulled on himself harder, tensing his aching muscles, feeling the pang of hollowness from where Eliot was buried inside him.

With a loud moan and a gasp, Dean came hard, ejaculating all over the wall in front of him. By the sound behind him, Elliot did as well and had collapsed against Dean's back. They were both breathing hard and Dean was happy to bask in the aftershocks when Eliot's arms came around him. God, that was fucking amazing. Eliot gave him a quick squeeze before backing away.

Dean turned, his pants still clinging to his thighs. He pulled them up and looked at Eliot.

Eliot glanced at him as he fastened his pants, still catching his breath. "Too bad you can't stick around."

Dean cracked a grin and looked over at the mess they made on the wall and floor. "Too bad we don't have more time. We need to go find Chronos."

Eliot glanced at his watch. "Right. Let's go."

Dean grabbed his coat and hat and followed Elliot outside.


End file.
